Permanent
by tuesdaymidnight
Summary: Three-shot. When a vampire changes, the change is permanent. After Jacob imprints, Alice watches as Jasper is forced to balance his new love with his old. Expanded entry for the Slash Backslash One-Shot Contest. AU. Jasper/Jacob Slash. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **"Permanent"

**Pen name: **tuesdaymidnight

**Pairing: **Jasper/Jacob

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2:  
http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**A/N:** This story is told from Alice's POV. She doesn't get in on the fun, but she enjoys the show. Yes, I'm a perv. You know you love it. ;)

* * *

Call me a voyeuse.

Call me a pervert.

Call me what you will.

I'm just trying to make this compromise work.

I couldn't see it happening, but both Jacob and Jasper described it to me later.

It drove me crazy, seeing Jasper's future, and sometimes mine, disappear. I saw us together and happy between the dark spots, but I had no idea what was going to happen that day. The day Renesmee was born and Bella was turned affected all of our lives profoundly and to the core. I just couldn't foresee exactly in what way the future of my existence would never be the same.

It takes a lot for a vampire to change, something profound must occur, and they are never the same.

It's permanent.

Jasper loved me, forever, and that could never waver. That surety is one of the upsides of our monstrosity.

What I didn't know is that a vampire's love could be shared.

I saw it happen to Bella when she set her new vampire eyes on her daughter for the first time. The love she felt for Edward was no less strong, but she opened her now stilled heart to that little girl. A beautiful combination of the love she and Edward shared. I didn't need Jasper's ability to feel the love that radiated from Bella to Renesmee to Edward and back.

I could see Nessie giving her parents all sorts of hell in the future. Her rapid aging would be a difficult adjustment, especially to creatures for whom change was rare and time was a slow-passing eternity. I could see Nessie inheriting some of her father's angst and both her parents' stubbornness. All too soon I could see a runaway excursion to South America, to reunite with Nahuel, who was the only individual she felt could ever really understand her. Those two together were going to cause all kinds of trouble for her parents and for Huilen. Of course, I said nothing to warn them. These were my niece's mistakes to make, and there was no foreseeable danger in them.

Though, I'm not so sure Edward and Bella would agree with me.

Luckily with my current predicament, I could easily feign preoccupation as the cause of my oversight.

Renesmee's birth changed us all, but right now, she was the least of my worries.

Edward managed to keep Jacob away while Bella underwent her transformation. Once she was changed and we were all so shocked at the immediate way she took to vampirism, we all decided it was cruel to keep her best friend away. Jacob had taken those days to cool down a little, and genuinely wanted to see for himself both that she "survived" and to see the "demon spawn" that changed everything. The meeting didn't go well. Bella said that Jacob's anguish nearly suffocated her before he ran out of the house and past Rosalie's guard over Nessie. He phased immediately and ran into the woods where Jasper was also pouting, taking the very same route Jasper had taken. The same route I had followed earlier to try and comfort my husband. When I asked Jake later if he realized that he was following Jasper's scent, he said yes, but in his wolf form it was instinct. He wasn't conscious of the choice.

I witnessed none of Jacob's visit with Bella, as I tried to soothe Jasper's agony the best I could.

Jasper would always struggle with our "vegetarian" lifestyle.

Bella was just an anomaly, an oddity, as if she were always meant to be in our damned state.

He wasn't buying my justifications, my excuses for his behavior, and I knew better than to try. So, I left him to hunt.

Later, Jasper told me he could smell Jake long before he arrived, so he wasn't surprised when Jacob in wolf form skidded to a stop beside him. Jacob phased back into his human form, as naked as the day he was born, initially with the intention to commiserate with someone who seemed in just as much agony at the day's events.

Jake apologized for his nudity, but when Jasper looked up to meet Jake's eyes, intending to tell him that it wasn't a big deal, their eyes met and that was it.

Jake later said it was like every string that was tying him to the world as he knew it snapped and was replaced by the world's strongest cable connecting him to Jasper and only to Jasper. For him it wasn't love exactly, that came later after he sorted through the onslaught of emotions associated with the imprint, not to mention the completely unexpected turn of events. From all the stories and lore of his ancestors, the possibility had never occurred to him, to anyone really, that he could imprint on a vampire, his enemy, and a man.

If Jasper wasn't able to sense the emotions of others, the scenario may have ended differently. He and Jacob may have just been able to co-exist as best friends. Though, some of the Quileute Elders told me that it would have been unlikely. Jake was male and would have sexual needs, and he would want those needs met by his imprint.

Whatever emotions were associated with imprinting, they tore through Jasper like a hurricane, and he never had a chance. As soon as he looked into those puppy dog eyes, he was a goner.

When vampires change, it's permanent.

In that moment, Jasper Whitlock Hale, the love of my existence, was changed forever. The love and adoration one feels for their imprint hit Jasper with so much force, his love for Jake was immediate and irrevocable.

Jacob knew he had imprinted immediately.

Jasper figured out what happened moments later.

They both sat, stunned, staring at each other not knowing what to do. The connection was already there, but their thoughts hadn't caught up with them yet.

Jasper told me later that his first instinct was to bolt. He loved Jake now, but he loved me, too. The guilt he felt for his continuing difficulty with our lifestyle paled in comparison to the guilt he felt at falling in love with another. He was later able to joke that it was only the shock that paralyzed him from pulling an Edward and running to the Volturi in despair. Jasper was from a time and a place where homosexuality was not in his awareness. Despite the century and a half he had of existence, despite the fact that Jasper tried not to judge other people for those they could not help but love, he had never even considered the possibility of a relationship with a man.

But here he was, in love with another man.

Jake was equally in shock.

They ran north together.

Jake to escape his pack.

Jasper to escape me.

They ran for hours, beyond the border, deep into the Canadian taiga. They ran together until even Jasper said he could almost remember what physical exhaustion felt like.

I'll never know what transpired during those few days in the Yukon, but Jake would tell me later that it was when he fell in love.

They came to tell me together, but I didn't need them to say anything. I could tell, and I knew from all the gaps in my future that there wasn't any way around it. There were no choices we could make that would change our futures.

"We'll just have to make it work," I told them, though I couldn't hide my anger and sadness from Jasper.

Even though I lacked his ability, I could practically feel the agony that Jasper was undergoing. The Jasper I loved still loved me without question, but he loved the mongrel too.

He loved us both.

There was nothing either of us could do to stop it.

It was permanent.

The death of that dog would mean the death of Jasper.

My love alone would never be enough anymore.

We decided that we needed to tell everyone about what was happening between the three of us, and went to our "family" first before going before the Quileutes.

At first, the major concern everyone had was Jasper's blood lust for Jake, but he assured everyone that something about the smell of Jacob's blood changed to him after the imprint. He had never really desired the blood of any of the pack members anyway, because it smelled less human and more animal, but the scent of Jake registered differently to him after the imprinting. It was almost as if he needed the scent of Jake's blood, but in a different way; not to satiate thirst, more to ensure to him that Jake's heart was still beating.

It took some getting used to for all of them, Bella especially, but deep down, she understood. The need Jake felt to be around her during her pregnancy was probably misconceived as feelings for her. Carlisle reasoned that it was probably instead a desire to be around the Cullen house, more specifically, to be around Jasper. Once Bella no longer became an option to him, because she would never be the same to him as she now was in her vampire form, his childhood crush was gone and he was ready to imprint. It was simply an ironic twist that his imprint would end up being a different vampire. Ultimately, Bella wanted Jacob to be happy and it was obvious that Jasper made him happy.

Without even trying, without Jasper needing to intervene, you couldn't help but smile when the two of them were together.

The Quileute elders were less shocked than I had anticipated when the three of us went before them. I was still hoping for the miniscule chance that they would know some way to reverse an imprint. It wasn't purely selfish. I knew that neither Jake, nor my Jasper would have chosen this. Though, at this point, I don't think either them could entertain the possibility of not being together. The elders had thought that imprinting was meant to ensure strong mating, but this was something else entirely. They had three possible explanations for this anomaly. The first was the notion that maybe imprinting was simply a matter of soul mates, and had no other tribal significance. The second, and most likely explanation, was that because the vampire population had stabilized and enough pack members had imprinted, Jacob was no longer needed to mate with a female. Their third possibility was that because Rachel had been imprinted on, the Black bloodline was almost assuredly going to continue and stay in the tribe.

It sounded to me like they were just grasping at straws, but they didn't seem upset by the occurrence and gave the couple their blessing.

At the very least, it was a cession of the long time feud.

In the beginning, Jasper started dividing his time between our house and Jake's house in La Push, since the treaty had gone out the window. I still got him nearly every night while Jake slumbered, but the situation still nagged me. Jasper was living a double life. We needed to reach some sort of compromise so the three of us could exist together, and spend time together without Jasper feeling like we were competing for his attention.

It wasn't that I didn't like Jake, it was just really difficult to get used to seeing someone else be so in tune with Jasper, protective of him, aware of his needs and wants.

I was jealous, plain and simple.

So, I played the denial game.

I pretended that Jasper just went to school or went hunting everyday he didn't spend with me.

It was talking to Leah Clearwater, of all people, that really made me change my mind about this arrangement. She and Seth still visited us from time to time. We all did patrols of the area, only less frequently, but whenever they came around our part of the forest, they would stop by. One day Leah was patrolling by herself, and she sought me out for a conversation. She, too, had been scorned by an unwanted imprint, so she sympathized with my predicament. When we were commiserating, she also told me that being in a pack meant that whenever Jake phased, his thoughts could be heard by anybody. Apparently he had a hard time keeping his thoughts about my husband and the things they did together to himself, and Edward confirmed to me that Jake had _very_ visual thoughts.

A whole pack of strangers knew what Jasper looked like in all his glory.

Yet, I had no idea what happened when they were together, because I couldn't see the damn mutt's future.

I knew their relationship was about so much more than sex. It was based on something more powerful than I would ever fully understand, but the sex was the part that bothered me the most.

I knew Jasper was willing to compromise with me on this, and I knew in my more logical moments that Jake never imagined this would happen. Never wanted it to happen. Never even had a homosexual desire until the moment his life became permanently tied to Jasper's through this strange wolfy claim.

If I had to share, I had to share.

But, I didn't have to be left in the dark.

So, I called a group meeting. Jake and I couldn't go on pretending that the other didn't exist. Though, logically Jake didn't have a problem sharing Jasper with me, the strength of the imprint made him wary around me. The only thing that stopped us from fighting was that we both knew it was tearing Jasper up inside, and that wasn't good for any of us.

They came to the house together, and I sat them down on the couch.

"I'm not going to pussyfoot around this," I started.

Jasper's eyes were wide as he felt my determination. Jake looked worried, and this was confirmed when Jasper put a hand on Jake's knee to stop him from bouncing it up and down.

"I want to watch."

"What!?!" Jasper's purr and Jake's resonant voice were in unison.

"I'm not asking to join in. Someday, Jake, you'll change your mind about that." I winked at him, I couldn't help it.

I had been able to surmise that much from my shady visions. I caught Jasper's eye and he grinned. Edward had confirmed that Jasper had thought about having us both at the same time, and thought about it frequently. Enough that Edward had difficulty being around Jasper unless there was something else very mentally stimulating going on at the same time.

I continued. "I don't like being left in the dark. Your entire pack knows what the two of you do together. They know how strong Jake's feelings are for you, Jazzy. I would argue that I'm more directly affected by this than any of them, yet, I'm still ostracized."

Jasper spoke first, "I don't want you to feel like I'm shutting you out, Ali."

"I'm not asking to be a part of all your time together. Jasper and I get our alone time, and I don't want to completely intrude. Of course, to be fair I have to extend the invitation to you, if you'd ever like to be a part of Jasper and my alone time in any capacity."

Jake's eyes widened at me in a mix of intrigue and horror. I knew sharing Jasper was more difficult for him than it was for me. I had reason on my side, but the power of the imprint often seemed to defy such rationality. Since Jasper loved us both, Jacob had to accept it.

Jasper's decision, on the other hand, was made immediately. I could tell.

It appeared that Jake would need some time to mull it over.

Then, he surprised me.

"Sure, sure" he nodded. "It's only fair."

"Really?" For over 100 years I had never been surprised by anything. In some ways, it was nice to feel what everyone else in this world took for granted.

It could be such a burden, seeing the future, and having other people rely on my visions. Jake being permanently a part of my life relieved some of that burden.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

He nodded.

Jasper looked at Jake, then to me, his golden eyes blazing. My Jasper could be a kinky boy. I could tell that the prospect of being watched excited him. Almost as much of having us both at the same time.

He squeezed Jake's knee a little harder and peered at him expectantly.

"Now?" Jake's voice wavered a little.

"There's no time like the present," I smirked.

Jasper stood quickly, and grabbed both our hands. Jake practically had to run to keep up with our speed as we climbed the stairs.

I was a little hesitant at having Jacob and Jasper together in _our_ bed, but some of my visions suggested that before long, Jasper and my time together would be interrupted with blackness. I could only assume that the three of us would be sharing it together anyway. Plus, I didn't want to go down to La Push and try to cram into Jake's bedroom.

So, I angled the chaise toward the bed for the best angle and settled myself on it.

"I want to enjoy this, so make it good."

Jasper knew what I liked.

Jasper winked at me then wrapped his hands gently around the back of Jake's neck, pulling the taller man's head down to his for a kiss.

Jacob's body was stronger than a human's. He could heal very quickly, but he still didn't have the strength of a vampire when he was in him human form, so Jasper had to be gentle. This meant that Jake topped for Jasper, which Jasper was surprised to find he really enjoyed. If he wanted to have anal sex as a top, all he had to do was ask. Without a strap-on, though, I couldn't give him that particular pleasure. Of course, given vampire anatomy, it required the use of plugs made of very strong materials to get Jasper used to controlling the clenching of his muscles. I didn't ask for details.

I thought it was going to be weird, seeing my husband dominated that way, but seeing the two men kiss was surprisingly quite arousing.

Jake, I could tell, enjoyed being with someone of Jasper's strength. He didn't have to be gentle in return. No matter how rough he wanted to take things, Jasper would never be harmed by any of it.

I watched their lips move slowly together, and I saw Jake's tongue dart out into Jasper's mouth. Jazz moaned and the noise he made was different from any other I'd heard him emit. I wondered what it was about Jake, other than our size and differing anatomy that was so different from being with me. Maybe it was the difference in body temperature that Jasper enjoyed. Maybe it was that Jake was softer than I. Despite his massive physique, he was still human and delicate, and I could understand why that would be appealing.

I could feel the love and contentment filling the room as Jake's hands came up and ran through Jasper's hair. He tugged on it a little, and I had to fight off a second surge of jealousy. He knew Jasper liked having his hair pulled.

Of course he did.

He loved Jasper as much as I did.

He wanted to make Jasper feel good.

Two gorgeous male specimens were going to be making love right in front of me.

_Shut up and enjoy it, Alice,_ I told myself.

So, enjoy I did.

Their kiss deepened, as I watched Jasper's hands ghost down Jake's back and cup Jake's muscled, round ass.

Then, Jasper began to walk backwards and once the back of his knees hit the bed, sat down on it, pulling Jake down on top of him. It was beautiful to watch, really. Jasper was so tender with Jake, but he let Jake feel as if he were the dominating one. The vampire _had _to be in control of the situation, but Jasper knew Jake liked feeling his lover's vulnerability. Since Jasper's body was anything but vulnerable, he had to show it in different ways.

Jake crawled on top of Jasper's lap, their lips still attached, parting only when Jake needed to take a breath. Jacob slowly started to unbutton Jasper's shirt, one by one, slowly revealing the carved planes of my love's chest. With his human eyes, Jake couldn't see with full clarity the scars that covered Jasper's body, but they were obviously visible to him. Each and every one a permanent reminder of a painful past.

Our union had released us both from the pain, memories, and horrors that we each had endured alone, and despite the scars, or maybe because of them, Jasper was always beautiful to me.

Jake began kissing Jasper's chest, kissing the scars the way I sometimes did, to reassure Jasper that he was perfect. I loved Jake in that moment, for the way he loved Jasper. I could control my jealousy because of that which we shared.

Jasper could feel my jealously retreat, and he turned to smile at me as Jake pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

Jake climbed off Jasper's lap then, and settled on the floor between his legs as Jasper perched at the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. I knew that it could only take a split second for Jasper to remove their clothes, but he never once was impatient. He let himself enjoy the sensations. Revel in the warm touch of the russet-skinned man.

Jake unbuttoned the fly on Jasper's jeans. Commando as usual, my husband's beautiful hardness stood proudly at attention. As Jasper raised his hips slightly, Jake slid the denim down, to the top of Jasper's boots. He made quick work of the well-loved cowboy boots that he wouldn't let me replace, and the jeans quickly followed.

Once the garments were no longer an obstacle, Jake settled on the floor between Jasper's feet and plunged his mouth around Jasper's rock hard erection. Other than the fact that Jacob needed to breathe, there was something very different about the way he performed the act. It was wet, sloppy, and he made loud slurping noises. Jasper seemed to be loving it.

By the looks of it, he wasn't going to last long,

"Baby, I'm so close," Jasper moaned.

_Baby?_

Jasper chuckled at my amusement and twinge of envy.

His laughter didn't last long as I noticed Jake's hand disappearing between Jasper's legs. Jasper's hips moved up, and I realized that Jake was working his fingers to penetrate Jasper while simultaneously sucking his manhood. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, because it didn't take very many pumps before I could see Jazz's body go even more rigid as he came. Jake kept Jasper deep in his throat as my husband tossed his head back with a scream of ecstasy. I watched Jacob's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed around Jasper's now-worshipped cock. The first time, Jake had been afraid to swallow, but the venom that ran through us didn't act as a poison unless directly inserted into the bloodstream.

Once Jake licked Jasper dry, Jasper reached out and pulled the larger man up for a long, lingering kiss, so passionate I could almost feel _my_ toes curl. When they broke away my husband looked Jake squarely in the eye and said in his low, sexy voice, with the ever-present twinge of drawl, "How do you want me?"

For the first time Jake looked at me since we had all entered the room.

"I think we should ask the audience," he said playfully.

_Hmm, a girl could get used to this._

It was like directing my own, personal gay porn.

I giggled in spite of myself, and flitted over to the bedside table, pulling out a few items that Jasper and I used for play.

A blindfold and a ball gag.

When your senses are so acute, having them deprived made the act that much more arousing.

I handed them to Jake, and then perched on the chaise so I was closer to the two men.

"You," I pointed to my man. "On your hands and knees."

"You," I pointed to the dog who loved him. "Take him from behind."

Jasper got on all fours in the middle of the bed. Jake crawled up to him and slipped the blindfold over his eyes, quietly asking him if it was okay. They obviously hadn't been together long enough to remotely explore the realm of possibilities. Jasper's enthusiastic nod was enough for Jake to continue. A little thrill shot through my body. So rarely did the eternal and undead get to experience something new, but soon I would be able to play with fire and ice to my heart's content.

Jake then placed the ball in Jasper's mouth, asking again if it was okay. At Jasper's insistent nod, he tied the gag behind his head.

Once the gag was tied, Jake grabbed some lubricant and spread it on his fingers. He prepared Jasper so lovingly I was touched at how much he cared. He needed Jasper to be relaxed so Jasper didn't clench and deny access. After Jasper was generously lubed, Jake spread more onto his own impressive length, and pushed in slowly but firmly.

I could see Jasper's body relax ever so slightly as he adjusted to the intrusion, and a low groan, almost inaudible even to my heightened senses, came out from behind the ball gag. Jake did his best to grip onto Jasper, though the hard skin made it difficult to dig in with his fingers, but Jasper responded by stilling his bucking hips, so Jake could take control.

Jake pounded in and out of Jasper's ass, as Jasper began to let go and writhe beneath him.

Jasper's buttocks were beautifully curved, and his sinewy muscles flexed with unearthly grace as Jake's thrusts pushed him forward and back. I allowed myself to focus my gaze on Jacob's beautifully muscled body, which, unlike Jasper's, was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

I got more turned on by each thrust, feeling the lace dampening between my legs.

I pictured how I could add myself to the scenario, and found that there were many ways I would enjoy being a part of equation. Instead of Jake's hand reaching around, stroking Jasper's impossibly hard member, I could surely think of a way to take care of it without interrupting Jake's rhythm.

With years of experience under his belt, and indefinite stamina, I figured that Jake, the horny teenage pseudo-human would easily be the one to climax first, but my husband surprised me with the abandon he was taking in his seemingly submissive position. It seemed nearly no time at all had passed when the telltale signals of release were visible in Jasper's body language. I could see that Jake was in tune with my lover's responses, and he speed his pace both with his hips and with his right hand.

I found myself squirming on the chaise.

The passion in the room was palpable.

Despite the frigid temperature at which we ran, with the addition of Jake and the heat generated between the two boys, the heat of the fervor in the room nearly started my dead heart beating again.

They came together.

In an explosion of bliss that was overwhelming.

Jake collapsed on Jasper's back, and even though he wasn't exhausted himself, Jasper allowed himself to buckle under the weight and they lay together in a tangle.

Jake recovering physically.

Jasper recovering emotionally.

Almost immediately after removing the blindfold and gag, Jake fell asleep, curled around Jasper's left side, as Jasper slowly stroked his hair. Then, Jasper turned to me and gestured toward the bed.

I needed no hesitation.

Even though we were the same temperature, Jasper made a shivering motion as he pulled me to his right side. With Jake beside him, my body registered to him as cold. He eyed me hungrily as he fed off the lust that surrounded me after the show I just witnessed. My eyes turned toward the sleeping man beside us and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful and happy. I had never seen contentment embodied so perfectly.

I wondered if even I could come to love this shapeshifter, who loved my own dear Jasper fully and unconditionally.

I would never be the same as Jasper was to Jacob, but I had a feeling that he would be able to love me, at least as a close friend or confident. Likewise, Jake would never be my mate, but I knew from now on, things would never be the same.

In that moment I realized I could no longer see my future.

When vampires change, it's permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**A/N:** This was a one-shot entry to the Slash Backslash Contest that I am turning into a three-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Words would never be adequate to explain it.

I figured that I owed it to her to explain, but even with our little compromise, I still couldn't. I knew she loved Jasper fiercely, quietly, eternally, and that together she and I both had only Jasper's best interests in mind. There was no man, or being, on this planet loved more than Jasper Whitlock Hale. Knowing that endeared me to the pixie a little more, but I still wanted to keep a piece of Jasper to myself.

People talk about life-changing experiences, but they have no idea. My dad once told me about the time he almost drowned when he was a kid. He was horsing around with his friends at the beach and they went swimming out too far. He was pulled under an undertow, probably near the very place I had to swim to in order to rescue Bella from her supposedly non-suicidal foray into cliff-diving. Man, that seemed like so long ago.

Anyway, my dad explained that as he was being tugged helplessly down, as his lungs burned with the need for oxygen, he could see moments of his short life flash before his field of vision.

Imprinting was like that, in a way, but I was pretty sure it didn't really come close.

My life did flash before my eyes in that moment when I met those regretful golden eyes, but it wasn't just my past. Those memories were dull in comparison to the future I could see, and by future, I mean Jasper. I saw his golden waves, his sparkling gold eyes that pierced my into my soul. Mostly I saw his smile, his brilliant white teeth, even his sharpened incisors were as beautiful as gleaming weapons could be.

In an instant, he became my world.

Everything I had gone through with Bella faded into the white noise of static.

I didn't know much about Jasper up to that point. He had taught my brothers, well, and Leah, how to fight newborn vampires, but at the time I was still convinced that I was in love with Bella, and protecting her was my top priority. That and trying to get under the skin of her bloodsucker, er, Edward.

Old habits die hard.

The day she gave birth to Nessie changed my life in a way I never could have imagined.

I saw Blondie cradling the infant in the Cullen's living room. I considered attacking, and even though it shames me to think about it now, I wanted to. I wanted to destroy the demon spawn and every single one of the undead freaks of nature that took Bella away from me. I heard her heart stop beating.

Something stopped me.

I didn't know it at the time, but that something was Jasper.

As soon as I bolted from the house, I calmed down almost immediately. The fight in me left.

Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to leave the Cullen territory. Something, a force, was keeping me there.

I stayed outside the house, pacing back and forth for what felt like hours until the leech, er, Edward came out. I could see the agony on his face at what he had done. We had a long conversation, man to man, about what had transpired between us the past year. I finally understood, to some extent, why he had done the things he had done. Why he left. Why he agreed to Bella's transformation. Ultimately, from his eyes, it was his own selfish need to have her in his life that made him perform the transformation in the end. Even though at this point, I was still convinced that I at least _had_ loved Bella, the conversation shifted and I was consoling him. It was Bella who chose to carry the little nudger to term. Even when it started to kill her. It was her stubbornness that eventually won, and we both had to accept that.

Edward asked me when I had gotten so smart.

I stayed until Bella's transformation was complete. I justified it to myself and to Seth and Leah with the explanation that I was doing patrols. We still had the vampire mafia to watch out for after all as I tried to ignore the unfathomable pull.

The day that she was officially a vampire, that pull became too great, and I nearly forced myself into the house. Yet, just as I reached Bella, and felt the flutter of someone leaving the room at inhuman speed, it was gone.

I couldn't explain it then, but I know now that it was due to Jasper leaving the room.

I almost immediately felt the love, the force I thought was connecting me to Bella vanish. It felt like my soul was being wrenched from my body. The agony was indescribable.

Everyone else present thought it was the pain of seeing Bella's human essence gone, but in the back of my mind, in my heart, I knew that wasn't it. It was clear that I had to get out of there, though. The atmosphere in the house felt so empty, I felt choked.

When I ran from the Cullen house that day, I really didn't have any idea where I was running. I really didn't even have any coherent thoughts in my head. The animal side of me just told me to run. Bella was a monster and nothing was ever going to be the same again. It's impossible now, not to appreciate how right she is in her vampire form. There was always something a little off about Bella, and I mean that in the best possible way, but it's almost as if she was destined to take on that form. Her pale skin, her mental strength, her ability to endure pain, her beauty. Now I can appreciate the way she embodies these qualities.

Back then, the instant I saw her, I just knew that I was meant for something else.

I saw him sitting there, still as a statue, staring off into nothing. I phased immediately, unconsciously, even though I didn't have the foresight to bring any clothes with me. Somehow I didn't think I should feel any shame around Jasper, and his head gave a perceptible nod to me as if he sensed my hesitation.

I sat down next to him and he exhaled.

"Sorry my junk's out in the open," I joked.

He turned to me, to tell me that it was okay, that it was nothing he hadn't seen before, but his words died in his throat.

Our eyes met.

And that was it.

I knew what had happened immediately, and the only thought I could hold in my head was, "fuck."

I phased.

I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Until I was thoroughly exhausted.

Then, I ran some more.

I knew that I was nearing the Arctic circle. The fir trees were starting to get more sparse as taiga was beginning to transform into the desolate tundra.

I stopped.

I could feel him near me. Even if my senses weren't so acute in my wolf form, I knew through our bond that he was downwind of me.

The tension in the air was thick.

A wave of calm seemed to blanket me as Jasper stepped tentatively closer to me.

Our eyes met and I finally resigned. We needed to talk.

There were three things I could think of that needed discussing. One, was the fact that I was fairly certain I wasn't gay and I was pretty sure the beautiful – yes, I could admit he was beautiful – blond had been heterosexual when I was assaulted with the feeling I now knew to be love. Second, was the fact that he had a mate and the unexpected workings of fate sort of neglected to consider that when I imprinted on him. Third, was the fact that I knew from Bella and from being around the Cullen house the past few months that Jasper had a lot of trouble controlling his lust for human blood, and my blood, though I wasn't entirely human, was still very much flowing through me. And, I wanted to keep it that way.

Even though it was bitterly cold, I phased back into my human form. My temperature ran high, but I still noticed the cold. Jasper took the shirt off his back and handed it to me silently. It wasn't much, but it helped.

Without words we made a makeshift camp in a cluster of fir trees. When Jasper was able to start a fire with nothing but two sticks, I couldn't help but be impressed with his survival skills and obvious military training. He told me later that he could feel the pride coming off me as I watched him, and knowing that I was proud of him was enough reassurance for him to open up to me.

Eventually when the fire was going, the brush was cleared, and we were adequately sheltered from the wind, we sat down, side by side once again.

"Look, I'm not good at this," he started. "I've never been much good at this."

I was used to bantering with Edward. It didn't occur to me how much being able to read someone's thoughts made conversations take place so fluidly. Already, I felt that Jasper was closer to an equal, and he viewed me as such as well.

"I love you," he blurted out disrupting me from my thoughts.

My heart skipped a beat.

Wait, wasn't this happening in the wrong order? It didn't occur to me that he would accept me so willingly. Most of the reason why I ran was fear. Fear for what this meant for me, yes, but mostly fear of rejection. All the times I had thought and daydreamed about imprinting, it involved me wooing a woman, usually Bella, having to convince her that I was a worthy partner. Never in my dreams did my imprint just fall in love with me immediately. Science fiction, maybe, but this certainly wasn't a fairy tale.

I wanted to say it back. I desperately wanted to say it back, but I didn't have a century of emotional training under my belt. I surely felt the love for Jasper, but it was all a jumble with the other things I still felt – the fear, the doubt, the confusion, the shock that hadn't quite worn off. Plus, there was the elephant in the room, well, in the shelter anyway, that needed addressing.

I shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before speaking what was on my mind.

"Alice," I croaked out. I didn't even try to cover the sadness. It seemed to be my lot in life to want people who were already attached.

There was a pregnant pause before I heard Jasper take a deep breath he didn't need.

"She's my mate, Jacob. That didn't go away when you..."

He trailed off and winced. He could feel my pain, the dagger that was twisting into my heart with his words. He loved me, but it wasn't enough. I was never enough. Forever in second place. Always a bridesmaid.

He grabbed my hand before I could get up. Had his reflexes not been unearthly quick, I shudder to think what drastic measures I may have taken.

If Jasper rejected me, then I had absolutely no reason to continue living.

But, I could feel his eyes on me, imploring me to look. I told myself that it was just a taste, that I shouldn't torture myself over those golden pools. Then when I looked into them, I saw it. He hadn't been spouting empty words.

He loved me.

He wanted me.

He was torn, and I was part of the cause.

For some insane reason, I suddenly felt that I should be comforting him.

My body reacted before I did, and before I could think about it, I was enveloping the hard vampire's body in an embrace. I tried not to notice how right his body felt against mine. I tried to keep the unwanted feelings of lust at bay that started creeping through me the moment his skin had touched mine. The embrace lasted much longer than would have been socially acceptable for two men to share in public, but we weren't in public, and I was pretty sure that not all of the lust I was feeling was mine.

"I can't choose," Jasper's voice was hollow but gravely serious as we pulled apart. "You can't ask me to choose. I'd die without either of you in my life."

I swallowed. I couldn't be the cause of his pain. He was my life now.

"What," I stuttered. "What capacity do you think I could be in your life?"

"My partner, my lover, my mate," he said almost immediately.

"But you already have all of those things," my voice broke.

"I'm a monster, Jake. A horrible monster. I'm a lecher. Because, I want you to be those things, too."

I couldn't stop the tear from escaping my eye. I closed them both tightly to stop the flow, but I could feel a cool fingertip follow the one that managed to run down my cheek and to my jaw.

When I thought I had the waterworks under control, I opened my eyes back into those amber orbs, and I knew then that there was no way I could fight it. I would move mountains for Jasper. I was at his mercy and would do anything I could to ensure his safety and his happiness.

"We'll have to find a way to make it work," I whispered. I needed him in my life permanently to ever feel right again.

Luckily for me, the beam of love I felt radiating from him in that moment was enough to leave me breathless.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I felt his face nearing mine and then suddenly my lips met with cold marble.

Cold, exquisite marble.

I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

My warm lips formed around his. After the initial shock of just how solid he was, I was pleasantly surprised at how pliable his lips became. I could almost feel him melt into my touch, or at least, I knew he wanted to and somehow, he let me feel that.

He didn't need to breathe, but I couldn't stay joined at his lips forever, so eventually I broke away.

"Wow," the word lamely feel out of my mouth.

Jasper's response was to throw himself even closer to me.

Eventually we tumbled to the ground. Or rather, I attacked and he played along, falling gently to the ground, pulling me on top of him, or lips still hungrily exploring the other's skin.

Jasper was beautiful, I could admit it now without any weirdness. He was covered in scars that were hardly visible to the human eye, though more apparent to my acute senses. His body was all angles and planes, the appeal of which I had never before considered. My lips roamed his body, only halting when our hips lined up and I felt his hardness swell beside mine.

"Shit..." I eloquently groaned.

A muffled epithet came out of Jasper's lips as well.

I wasn't expecting it to feel so, well, so mind-blowing. I was a virgin, never rounding third base with a girl. I had certainly never even thought about being with a man until that very day, but something about Jasper's hard body underneath me felt so right. Like there was a piece of me that had been missing, a hole in my physical existence that could only be filled by the 150-year-old, former Confederate soldier-turned-vampire who was falling to pieces at my touch.

And, making me fall to pieces with his.

I lost myself in his touch. His lips and his cold hands ghosted over my body, and I just gave in to the new world of sensations.

He flipped me over so quickly and gracefully, I barely felt the air rushing around me until I found myself on the ground. He pressed his weight down on me gently, thrusting slowly against me, and almost lovingly. The fabric of his jeans adding to the sensation. He growled in my ear with the sweetest sound that had ever hit my ears.

I'm not sure how it got to this point so quickly. I could almost feel the lust inside me starting to build like the fire crackling beside us.

I was about ready to shred the remained of his clothes when his firm hands gripped my waist.

"Wait a second, darlin'"

If you had told me 24 hours prior that my heart would flutter at hearing myself referred to as "darlin'" by another man, I probably would have punched you in the face, but to hear the term of endearment slip so easily out of his mouth, well, let's just say that if I hadn't already been 100% sure that I was hopelessly in love with Jasper before, I certainly was then.

"We have to think about this."

"What's there to think about?" I said, a pang of distress washed over me as the feelings of rejection began to resurface.

He reassured me silently. I was grateful both for his ability to calm me and for his foresight not to say anything about it so as not to embarrass me. I was quickly turning into a girl.

He hesitated for a split second, considering me for a moment.

"You're going to have to top."

I blushed.

I hadn't really thought about the mechanics of gay sex before. In fact, before about five minutes ago, the question of whether I was a top or a bottom was totally irrelevant to my existence. Somehow, I just assumed without conscious thought that he would want to be the one to take control. He was the experienced one, way more experienced, I realized. Suddenly, nerves started to overtake me. I could feel another wave of reassurance come over me.

"But... but..." I sputtered.

"I refuse to hurt you, Jake," he said fiercely. "You're strong, I know, but... I can't lose control with you."

"Is this about," I swallowed hard. "My blood?"

"No, it's not that. Not really. Your scent, oh Jacob, your scent is intoxicating, but there's no risk of me indulging in a taste. It's too precious to me. I don't think I could fully explain it to you. No, I can't top because I think I could lose myself and my sanity in the feel of your body around me. I couldn't bear to hurt you if things got too rough and I let my instincts take over."

"Oh," I breathed, but he still sensed my apprehension.

"Think about it, darlin'. You can have your way with me, do whatever you want to me. You can pound into me as hard as you want, for as long as you want. I'll never get tired. Never get hurt. Never complain."

There was no hiding the extent of my arousal now.

He repeated in a low, breathy drawl, "Whatever you want to me."

"Fuck," I whispered.

It took me less than 10 seconds before my beautiful, sexy as hell vampire was naked beneath me.

The first time we made love I wanted to face him. We were outside, in the middle of the Canadian forest. There wasn't a soul around to hear us or interrupt us or judge us. Even the wildlife had been scared away by our presence, predators that we were. It was nearly perfect.

"You won't hurt me," he said with confidence. He knew I was stalling as I took in our surroundings.

"But I want it to feel good for you."

His eyes zeroed in on my hard member, sizing me up, so to speak. "Oh, it will feel good."

"You think you can handle this?" I said cockily.

He grinned. I knew that I would give my left nut to see him make that grin again and again.

My apprehension left me and somehow my instincts took over. Instincts that I was a little disturbed to even have. I put a finger in my mouth, coating it with my saliva, nature's lubricant, and pressed it slowly into Jasper's hole. It was warmer and softer than the rest of his body, and I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with the action. I slid it in and out, eventually adding another and another. A few times I managed to brush the bundle of nerves of his prostate, and based on his reaction, there was no doubt left in my mind that I could make him feel good.

We were so closely in tune with each other that I didn't need to speak. Our body language and eye contact was enough for me to understand his every thought and every need in that moment.

I did my best to lubricate myself, and then I was ready.

There was no going back.

I plunged into the tight darkness.

An inhuman groan escaped my lips.

The tightness that had so generously granted my fingers access felt a million times better around my dick. My traitorous, virginal body wasn't going to last long, but somehow I knew it didn't matter to Jasper. He was doing this for me as much as I was doing it for him.

Without thinking, I grabbed his cock that was throbbing between us and began to stroke it as best I could while I started to come undone. His hand covered mine and together we increased the speed. It didn't take long before the heat and tightness flooding to my groin exploded in supernova of pleasure. My hand continued to pump him to completion, but I barely registered his own orgasm as he spasmed beneath me.

It was the only thing I had seen him do that was not completely graceful.

I collapsed on top of him and he held onto me so lovingly, I almost cried, but eventually a smug grin crossed my face when I thought about the power I had to ruffle the quiet man's demeanor.

I was pulled out of my reminiscing by a soft knock on my door. Alice was going to help me pack my few belongings to move into our new place on the Cullen property.

"Humor her," Jasper had whispered to me before he had left for a brotherly hunting trip with Emmett and Edward.

I'd give Alice as much as I could, because she needed to know how deeply my love for Jasper ran, but I could never tell her everything. She was part of my future, a friend, a confident, and a lover, but she had decades with Jasper before I came into the picture.

I had a weekend in the Canadian taiga.

It was the one piece of Jasper that was mine.

I wasn't going to give that up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**A/N:** First, I was startled when I found out this story was nominated for The Slash Awards in the Best Wolf category. Thank you so much for the nomination and congratulations to all the winners!

This final chapter is smutty, but I also tried to give Jasper a chance to voice himself, at least, how I think canon Jasper would. Also, I have never written a threesome before, so I make no guarantees and feel like I should apologize.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

I was out hunting with Emmett and Edward, while my mate and my imprint were bonding. When I returned, Jacob would be moved in with Alice and me. Esme had outdone herself yet again, building a little getaway on their property. I'm not sure how Alice agreed to a cabin, but she assured me she had ample closet space. Plus, we weren't planning on moving out of the main house completely. We just needed a place where we could be with each other, away from Edward's mind-reading, Bella's incredulity, Emmett's teasing, Rosalie's sneering, Esme's mothering and Carlisle's wisdom.

Tonight, our first night together, was going to be the night that Jacob agreed to let Alice into our relationship in a physical way.

My anticipation was so intense, I was almost distracted from our hunt. Even when Edward had staked out a pair of mountain lions and wanted to try some tracking techniques on them, something which I was always game for, he had to slap me upside the head to get my attention. My lust was so consuming, it was overpowering my instinct to feed.

That had never happened before.

Edward, knowing full well what was distracting me, had let Emmett in on the reason, and the two of them began to find ways to extend the hunt even longer. I tried to be angry with them, but I just couldn't hold onto the feeling. So, I let my mind wander while I waited for my brothers to have their fun at my expense.

It had taken a little while for Alice and Jake to be accepting of each other. It took some mediating on my part. I was constantly being pulled in two directions, and they didn't realize how much I was being wrenched. It's easy sometimes, to love someone so much you think you know what's best for them, but no matter how in tune you are with someone, you can never really put yourself in their place. It was impossible for me to choose Alice over Jacob or Jacob over Alice. When I was with one, I would be pining for the other, and it made me feel terrible and lecherous.

I tried to make them understand the way I was being split in two, and eventually my pain was palpable. Each thought they alone were enough to make me happy, when I really needed both of them.

I wish I could explain it, but I'd never been much for words.

Carlisle and Edward insisted that a vampire's personality was set in many ways, for all eternity. And, I trusted them both to some extent. Carlisle more so, given his two centuries of experience over me.

But, my life had never taken the expected path.

Change was always in the cards.

I was a major in the Confederate army. I was supposed to help the South, my homeland, secede from the Union, as absurd as it felt to think about my human life now. The reasons the history books gave for the Civil War were always so straightforward, but we were boys, not scholars. We were afraid of having our homes taken away from us. When your brothers went to war, you fought beside them, simple as that. Men in suits fought wars with their ideologies; it was the faceless boys like me who died for it.

I died in that war, but not for my country. Not for my brothers.

Instead, fate had a different idea, and I got wrapped up in the great vampire wars in the South, after I was turned by a madwoman. I spent almost a century creating and killing, and in general, being a monster that belonged in a horror film.

Even though, admittedly, not a second of my existence went by where the sweet taste of human blood passed through my mind, I eventually developed enough of a conscience to control it. I had changed, and it wasn't for the last time.

Meeting Alice was the next major adjustment the course of my life took. I knew she was my mate immediately. Edward once described to me the way he could pick out different strains of thoughts as tuning into different frequencies on a radio. That's exactly how it worked for me. Only, I couldn't hear thoughts, what I felt was more intimate than anything that ever passed through a mind. Anyone could lie to themselves in their heads, but no one can help how they feel. I understood this better than anyone.

While I immediately felt in tune with Alice, being imprinted on was easily the most intense experience of my life.

I was sitting in the woods after Alice failed to comfort me. I felt Jacob's anger and heartbreak and disgust at Bella's transformation behind me, long before he appeared. I was expecting a wolf to approach by the speed at which the feelings were getting increasingly closer. I had no abilities of premonition, but regardless, very little surprised me anymore. Years of observing the world around me, of feeling what others felt, had left me more astute than anyone ever gave me credit for.

My policy was always to speak quietly and carry a big stick. The way people underestimated not only me, but on the power of human emotion, was always my greatest weapon. In my more egomaniacal moments, I saw vampirism not as a curse, but vampires being the next step in human development. However, in my more lucid moments, I knew that vampires were almost more fallible to dangerous emotions like rage, jealousy and hatred than humans. When you had such strong instincts, it was hard to reign them in and gain any sort of self-mastery. I still had trouble with my craving for human blood, even though rationally I had no desire to take another life. But, I saw my gift as an advantage that most people discounted. For all that elitists like the Volturi valued Edward's gift, they didn't understand that while it was fairly easy to lie in your thoughts or cover them up, it was damn near impossible to lie about how you felt. I knew how someone felt long before their thoughts caught up to them.

Not to mention, in the worse case scenario, I could always manipulate anyone with malicious intentions.

Jacob's intensity almost surprised me, though. He was an impossible bundle of changing emotions the closer he got to me. It didn't seem odd to me that he had sought me out. Later, he told me it wasn't intentional, but I was used to people wanting to be around me when they were losing control over their emotions.

In my own moping and disappointment with myself, I was grateful for the presence of someone who felt worse than I did.

All of that changed when I felt him beside me.

Before I turned to him, I took a fleeting notice that his blood smelled different than usual. None of the wolves' blood had appealed to me before, at least not anymore than an animal's blood usually would, but this was something new entirely. It was appealing to me in a way entirely separate from my thirst.

Before I could sort it out, he was standing beside me. I looked up as he opened his mouth to speak, and it hit me like a bullet.

Our eyes met, and I felt, well, I felt love – pure, unadulterated love. Jake didn't know what the feeling was himself, but its power nearly suffocated me. If I could die, and I had my choice as to how, that would be the way I'd want to leave this world. I could feel it physically, inside my body, like each and every one of my nerves was buzzing with joy. It was different from the way I felt when I first saw Alice, but that was the only thing I could compare it to. With Alice it was more cerebral. This, by contrast, was raw and primal.

Jake seemed to figure out what happened at the same time I did.

He imprinted on me.

Panic settled into him a second later, and he bolted.

I had no choice but to follow. I needed that feeling. I needed his love.

Despite the inconceivability of the situation, I, Jasper Whitlock, had been claimed by a shapeshifter who took on the form of the enemy of my species.

Whatever analysis Edward and Carlisle could put to it, I had my own explanation. There were too many bizarre events that happened around me. The universe wanted me to change.

I loved both Alice and Jake fiercely and eternally. There was no doubt about it. Even if love was measurable, drop for drop, ounce for ounce, I loved them both the same.

It was harder on Alice in the beginning. She had me all to herself for decades. She was so used to taking care of me, worrying about me, being the first one there when my instinct for blood started kicking in. I could read her better than anyone else, being so in tune with her particular emotional stream. We understood each other. We could have conversations without speaking a word. I could read her expressions, her body language. I knew her better than I knew myself.

Jake was something else entirely. Alice was easily excitable and genuinely happy a majority of the time, Jake's emotions were constantly flickering from one to another. Even though his body was like that of a man in his twenties, he was still a hormonal teenager and his feelings swirled around him and changed back and forth repeatedly. It was highly entertaining, and I loved to gently mock Jake about it.

Even though I grew up in a time where it was expected of all young men that they find a sweet girl to marry and make babies with, I was never a prude. I never really consider taking a man as a lover, but I was at least able to admit when another man was handsome. Jake was stunning. Chasing him through the dense Canadian forest only served to fuel the lust that settled in along with the feeling of love. Sex with Jake, from the very beginning, was always intense. I was so in tune with the man who imprinted on me, that I fed off his pleasure and he fed off mine. Jake was still coming into his sexuality, though, and he had yet to really test my limits. Or, rather, test his limits. I wasn't sure I had any limits anymore.

Alice was never one for plain, missionary sex, and sometimes our play got a little adventurous. As much as Emmett teased Bella about her and Edward's boring sex life, I think Alice teased them both more.

When Jake agreed to let Alice watch us make love, I was stunned. It took me a millisecond to agree to it. The idea of my wife watching me with Jacob made the act that much hotter for me.

Jake was a little uncomfortable with Alice watching. He wasn't in love with Alice. I knew he had somehow managed to worm his way into my wife's undead heart whether she realized it or not, but Jacob hadn't imprinted on Alice. The only other type of love he seemed capable of was familial love, and that wasn't going to help me get the two of them together.

When Jake woke up the next morning, sprawled out half on top of me where I had spent the night watching him sleep, with Alice curled up beside me reading a book, I think he finally grasped how content and complete I felt when the three of us were together.

Now, we were finally going to be together in the way I had been dreaming.

When my brothers and I finally got back into Cullen territory, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I gave Emmett and Edward a hurried "goodbye" and took off toward my new home. I could hear their snickers fading as my footsteps pounded through the woods.

I paused when I reached the cabin and took an unnecessary breath before swinging open the door.

"Hey, loves'" I said gently stepping across the threshold.

The room lacked tension, and the mood was calm.

They were both in the main living area. Jake was sprawled out on a deep brown leather couch with his head in Alice's lap. She was braiding his hair, and I wondered what Alice had to sacrifice that let him agree to it. She understood my quizzical expression and rolled her eyes at me. I chuckled softly.

"What have you two been up to, today?" I asked.

"Oh, a little of this a little of that," Alice said lightly.

Jake sat up and shot me a beaming smile. "Unpacking," he replied with a shrug.

Jake had an aura of contentment around him, and Alice, my sweet Alice, was doing her best to repress her excitement about what we all knew was going to happen tonight.

I don't know if they were just feeding off me, but I could feel them both switch their relaxed positions into tenser, anticipatory postures.

"We found common ground," Jake finally gave.

"Oh?" I was trying to restrain myself.

"Yes, common ground," Alice added.

"And what's that?"

"You," they uttered it simultaneously.

Oh. I could feel my arousal grow.

My jaw dropped a little.

"Well," I recovered. "I'm going to rinse off in the shower. You ready to celebrate this common ground?"

Alice nodded but let Jake answer.

"I'm ready." His voice was at a whisper, but I could tell his fear was gone. He was nervous, but not afraid or jealous.

I took longer than necessary in the shower. Even though I didn't sweat, there was a still a lot of grime from the forest that got on my skin and under my finger nails. I had been sloppy and gotten some blood on me while feeding. So, I rinsed the traces of hunt from my body and let the warm water soothe me.

I couldn't help but think how I didn't deserve this. Two have two lovers who were so concerned with my own happiness that they were willing to share themselves with me and each other in the most intimate way.

I tried to shake the guilt and turned off the shower. I dried myself and decided to just wrap a towel around my waist as I returned to the living room.

Alice was casually flipping through the pages of _Vogue_ while Jake was scrolling through television channels, but it was clear that neither were really paying attention.

I looked expectantly at them. I would leave it up to them how to proceed, to let them set the pace in whatever sort of arrangement they reached. Meanwhile, my imagination started going a mile a minute.

I could imagine me on my hands and knees, with Jake behind me, while Alice was spread near my face, lovely and waiting for me to taste her.

I could picture Jake standing behind me as I was on my knees on the bed, Alice on her hands and knees before me, allowing me to fill her from behind as Jake filled me.

I could see Alice on her hands an knees at the edge of the bed. Jake was standing over her, one foot on either side, so I could suck him off while I brought my wife to ecstasy.

I could nearly feel Alice straddling my face while Jake drilled into me, my legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into me, as I plunged my tongue into my mate's sweet pussy.

I nearly came undone at the thought of Alice and Jake touching each other in any of these scenarios.

It was a little much to ask at this point, but there were so many possibilities of what we could do, once they got over their initial hesitations. Of course, there were a few limitations. I wasn't about to try topping Jake, but maybe if I were tied down and he was riding me. If he could control it completely. I'm sure Alice wouldn't be opposed to trying to distract me if Jake ever wanted to try.

It was almost unfortunate that once a vampire found its mate, the attraction to others diminished, because with our ability to multitask, we were suited for sex with multiple partners, with multiple points of stimulation.

I stifled a groan, then I linked my gaze first with Jake, then Alice, but I didn't say a word. I just tilted my head back toward the bedroom and received two nods in response.

The lust in the room nearly made the air thick. I knew it was mostly from me and that I was manipulating the situation a little. The truth was, I couldn't actually make anyone feel anything they didn't want to feel. I just had a presence, an air about me, such that I could consciously set the mood in a room. I had conscious control over what I felt. It made me a good soldier, especially when dealing with newborns. I could compartmentalize anything I was feeling and never get distracted or lose focus.

But, afterward, after I left that life behind, I saw the benefit of what I could do.

That's what made my craving for human blood so infuriating. That instinct trumped every feeling I could control.

I padded into the bedroom slower than I need to. I could feel two sets of eyes on me as I tossed aside the towel and laid down on the king-size bed, not a stitch of clothing on me.

They both approached the bed slowly, removing their clothes along the way, eyes on me, as two looks I could not decipher passed through me. I knew they were both aroused and lustful, but I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. This was a down side of my gift, and I idly thought about asking Edward if he would listen in on one of our experiences. I would have laughed at the idea of prudish Edward being a peeping Tom, but I desperately wanted both of them to enjoy themselves fully and not merely tolerate each other on my account.

They both descended onto the bed gracefully, a contrasting pair in every way. Alice was petite, almost delicate looking, with the alluring alabaster skin our kind possessed. Jake, on the other hand, was massive. He seemed to tower over me with his four extra inches of height, and his skin was a beautiful tawny shade that always appeared even richer against mine. The only similarity was the deep black hair they both possessed, but even that was in opposition. Alice's was short and spiky, whereas Jake had let his grow out.

I couldn't settle my gaze on either one for very long without wanting to turn to the other.

Luckily, neither seemed focused on receiving my attention, and in the blink of an eye I felt two tongues on my cock. A warm hand gripped the base, lifting my manhood from where it rested, hard and straining against my abdomen. The temperature contrast of their tongues was startling and, yet, everything I had expected it would be. Jake's body heat was always an inexplicable turn on, but even though we ran at the same temperature, Alice felt cool. I had never felt so thoroughly lavished.

But, that was only the beginning.

Jake's tongue drifted down, wrapping around my balls with just the right amount of pressure and then ending its journey by plunging into my hole. Jake had been so hesitant the first time I asked him to put his tongue there, but after he had been on the receiving end, he changed his mind immediately. I think it helped his willingness that my hole no longer served it original purpose. Now, he could, and had, make me come from his tongue alone.

Meanwhile, Alice was taking me deep into her mouth, swallowing around the head. It never ceased to amaze how such a tiny woman could take me so fully. With her tongue tracing patterns on my cock and Jake's tongue doing wicked things behind me, I could feel an orgasm pending. Both my lovers seemed to sense it. Jake removed his tongue and let it slowly lap its way up to the head of my dick, which Alice had released from her lips.

Damn teases.

Their eyes met, and Jake gave a nearly imperceptible nod to my wife. They both leaned in slowly and their tongues touched. I would have felt an insane surge of jealousy if it was anyone else kissing either of them, but seeing the two people I loved most in the world allow their tongues to dance together and their lips to meet was just erotic, plain and simple.

Jake broke the kiss first, let out a sigh of relief, and then turned to me with a grin. I sat up and was at his lips in less than a second. I could still taste a linger of Alice on them before his own flavor took over.

I felt Alice behind me, then, pressing her lips against the back of my neck with a soft flick of her tongue. I moaned into her touch.

In tandem their hands began to caress my body. They both began to use their lips and teeth, adding to the symphony of fingertips. Jake took my nipples in his teeth and tugged, while Alice pulled at my hair, tilting my head to suck lightly on my neck. I tried to touch my lovers in return, but I was brushed off by both. Underneath the lust, I could sense a feeling of gratitude. It concerned me a little that either would feel gratitude, because really, I was the only one who deserve to be grateful. Alice and Jacob were making sacrifices that no one should ever ask of their partner, yet they did so willingly.

Combined with the depth of my own gratitude, the myriad of sensation was almost overwhelming. Like the feeling immediately after I got turned and first opened my senses to the onslaught that my changed self could comprehend. I would have been panting had it been physically possible.

"I need you," I exhaled, not directed toward either Jake or Alice, but to the room in general.

I easily escaped their grasp in one smooth motion and situated myself on my hands and knees near the edge of the bed.

Jake laughed at the quickness of my movement.

"Eager?" he teased.

"You love it," I said back, not mentioning that he never teased my vampiric speed when his cock was down my throat, or with my hand wrapped around it.

Alice had gone and retrieved our lube from somewhere before Jake had registered her absence. He was startled when she handed the bottle to him.

Alice chuckled and then winked at me. She sat back on her heels, and I could see her taking in the sight.

Jake prepared me reverently. I didn't really need too much preparation, so long as there was plenty of lube. Jake couldn't really hurt me, but it was part of a ritual we both enjoyed. It did feel good, to feel his fingers gently pushing against my hard skin, making me relax even more. It reassured Jake, too, to stretch my opening for me so that there was absolutely no chance of any pain. Instead there would only be that delicious feeling of being full and complete.

Well, almost complete.

Alice was watching the ceremony with which Jake was treating my body and her eyes softened.

She crawled toward me on her hands and knees seductively. When she reached me, she kissed me softly, reassuring me with her lips that she was enjoying herself. I deepened the kiss, but had to groan into her mouth as Jake entered me. I never tired of the feeling.

Alice giggled at me then spun around and slid underneath me on her back, until I felt her lips once again wrapping around my hardness and taking back deeply into her mouth. Alice was so tiny, I had to bend my back and lower onto my elbow so my mouth could reach her core.

I teased her a little with my tongue, lapping at her folds but avoiding her clit, until she scraped her sharp teeth against me lightly in retaliation. I closed my mouth around her and flicked my tongue against her bundle of nerves rapidly. I knew it drove her wild, and she had such self-control, she could hover on the verge of orgasm for a long time, enjoying the sensation of teetering on the edge. Lucky for her I was more than happy to keep my lips on her heat for as long as she wanted.

Though, I was slightly distracted this time.

Jake was building up to a steady rhythm, hitting me against my internal bundle of nerves that never lost its ability to make me feel an intense shock of pleasure. Alice matched Jake's rhythm exactly as she pumped my cock into her mouth. I was both surround and filled, and it was everything I had imagined it would be. I was trying to hold back, but I could feel my grip on my control slipping. I could have come and recovered almost immediately, but Jake never could hold off on his own climax when he felt me clench around his dick. Though he actually had a very quick recovery time after sex, he also had a tendency to fall asleep. I wanted him to be utterly fucked to exhaustion more than I wanted release.

I let go of Alice with a final lick and shifted up on my hands. She understood and slowly dragged her lips along my length before scooting forward until her head was between my hands. I bent down and kissed her upside down, our flavors mixing together. Our love fueling the gesture.

I got up on my knees and leaned backward so my back was flush against Jake's chest. Leaning my head back on his shoulder, he turned to kiss me, a third flavor now mingling on my lips. Jake smoothed his hands down my chest and then grabbed my erection, giving it a few pulls before I changed our position.

I turned and got on my back, spreading my legs wide with my feet on the bed. Jake began to comb his eyes over me with his mouth slightly agape. He was often sweet, and much to his chagrin, could be devastatingly romantic, but the way he was looking at me and the adoration coming off him was overwhelming. Jake reentered me with a gentle smile, and I couldn't help but beam back at him.

I reached out for Alice, then, and she returned my delighted expression. I pleaded silently with her to guide me, to direct me what to do in order to make her feel as loved and taken care of as I felt. She winked at me saucily and straddled my face, pressing her heat once again to my lips. She chose to face Jake, which made me that much happier. If she had been harboring any resentment, not only would I have felt it, but she would have faced the wall in an effort to pretend her husband wasn't being drilled by another man as she got off. Anyway, she enjoyed it when my fingers drifted to fondle her sweet puckered entrance. As I used a finger to penetrate her, she ground down harder on my tongue, seeking out her pleasure impatiently now that she could see how close both Jake and I were.

"Touch yourself," both Alice and Jake spoke in unison.

I knew both of them liked to watch me touch myself, sometimes I think Alice was just as content to watch me than she was to have me touch her. Jake was less obvious about his own voyeuristic tendencies and usually seemed to think it was his job to bring me off himself. But, the fact that they were in tune enough to ask it at the same time gave me a quiet thrill.

Alice recovered the lube for me and squirted a few drops into my hand. I started to stroke myself. Together the three of us created a rhythm. Jake pushed in and out of me, while Alice circled her hips minutely driving herself up and down on my tongue. The room was a cacophony of Jake's grunts, Alice's quiet gasps, my muffled murmurings of love, and the sound of hard skin against hard skin.

My whole body was starting to tingle, starting from the tips of my toes that were curling into the sheets and spreading rapidly throughout every inch of me.

Then, the anticipation boiled over.

It was like a chain effect. I felt Alice stiffen and then pulse around my tongue repeatedly, a cry of "Jazz" on her lips. That ignited my own climax as I tensed hard, and I convulsed over and over while I covered my torso in spurts of my cum. Almost immediately, I felt Jake spilling inside my channel with a loud cry. I was falling, spiraling down into the abyss of pleasure, only to soar back up on the love and passion that filled the room. The feelings from Jake indistinguishable from Alice's.

Words weren't necessary. Alice and I were never much for talking. I knew what she was feeling, what she needed, and even without my empathy she somehow knew exactly what I needed. Jake was much the same. I suppose it was the love we felt coursing through each other, but also the connection and understanding that came along with being someone's mate or imprint. Some people spent their lives never knowing that feeling of uniting with another soul, and here, I was forever bonded with two.

Yes, I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. True love was something everyone dreamed of, but true love from two separate souls? A true love that was eternal and permanent?

I knew very well that I was the last being in the world who deserved it, given my past, given who I was, but not a day would pass where I wouldn't thank my lucky stars and try to prove my worth to the gods of fate.

**Fin.**


End file.
